halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Huna 'Chavam
|birth= |death= |rank=* (formerly) * smith (currently) *Information broker (Secretly) |species= |gender=Female |height=213 cm |weapons=*Burnblade * |equipment= |vehicles= |skin color=Gray |hair=Black dreadlocks |eyes=Yellowish green |cyber= |era=*Post War era |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Herself * (Formerly) * }} Huna 'Chavam (Oracle Code:S2-T2359-101) is a female Sangheili hailing from the state of Chavam. A state located on the Sangheili homeworld of Sanghelios. She was born only a few years before the genocidal war against humanity began. She later joined the Covenant military, receiving "ee" at the back of her surname, as a Weapons Master, much like the rest of her fathers side of the family. After the war she retired from the military and started a life as a weapons smith on , one of the two moons orbiting Sanghelios. She also secretly established a wide and expansive network of contacts and information gathers which she used to secretly buy and sell information to various parties, ONI even being one of her many "customers". Biography Growth and training Huna was born on the homeworld of Sanghelios and raised and trained in the state of 'Chavam. Although she lacked pure fighting skills that most of the other Sangheili in her training unit processed she was known to be very stubborn and refused to let a limiting factors like her gender and lack of fighting skills come in her way. She viewed these factors as obstetrical that she need to either get over or simply find another way around them. Not knowing of her parents great talents for engineering and mechanics she would have undoubtfully found her own natural talent within these fields of work a lot faster. Although she scored even lower than the average Sangheili joining the she still stubbornly joined, saying she would find glory on the battlefield or die in her attempt to find it. The Great War The year was when Huna was deployed on a battlefield for her first time. Her first battle to place during the battle of which ended in Covenant victory and glassing of the small human colony. Huna served as a at the time and was placed within an all-Sangheili lance. During the ground battle Huna and her lance engaged the human defense forces and were able to kill enough human soldiers to be promoted to the rank of Major, but only barely. Many of the higher ups debated whether or not Huna deserved the promotion but were in the end given it when it can a report of Huna repairing a few damaged Wraiths that had been crucial for limiting looses and breaching a heavily fortified human position. The higher ups looked into who her parents were and discovered that she actually came form a long line of talented Weapon Masters and weapon smiths. Agreeing that she had done well enough to deserve the promotion of Major she was also given the title of Weapon Master and was transferred from her current unit to Lhor Konars personal flagship, the Sleeping Hate. Huna served on Lhors ship for most of the remaining years of the Great War and even ended up knowing him quite personally as both a friend and as a lover. Huna would rise through the ranks of the many Weapon Masters serving in Lhors fleet and in the end ended up becoming the most respected of the Weapon Masters. She used most of her time maintaining and improving upon the fleets equipment and making sure that all the ships within the fleet was well stocked on everything from food and fuel to weapons and ammunition of all sizes and forms within the Covenant arsenal. She was also the one to personally inspect Lhors armor when it needed maintenance when he was busy with other more important matters that required his attention. Huna would retire from the Covenant Military in the year due to pregnancy. She returned Qikost to give birth to two twins. It was also during the next years that Huna began her work as a Burnblade blacksmith, having found a couple of schematics of how to build them within an ancient hidden chamber in her families household. Huna also began creating a network of contacts, having gained a few skills and contacts from being around Lhor and his Special Operation troops, and started buying and selling information to different Sangheili clans at first but later also to the many Ministries within the Covenant. Huna made sure that Lhor was not bothered with the fact that Huna had given birth to two of his sons so he could concentrate on his campaign against the humans. The Great Schism Huna was a quite shocked by the news that the had turned against the Sangheili but had more or else anticipated this due to her large feeds of information coming from various sources within the ministries. She had been trying to uncover the sinister plans that were planning but were far to late to put it all together into a whole picture to warn, much less convince, any of the Sangeheili in power of the Prophets betrayal. The news of Lhors and had turned on him and the other Sangheili ship and fleetmasters and how severely injured Lhor had become during the battle with his own forces did little to help her stay calm over the betrayal. She pulled on many of contacts and used many favors to make sure that Lhor received the best form of treatment and that he would be able to fight again after he had recovered. During the time Lhor had been patched up with top quality cybernetics and had become stable but still unconscious Huna began creating a burnspear for him, a weapon that she would give to him when he gain consciousness again and step unto the battlefields once more. Seeing the depressed and broken warriors state when he finally awoke She refused to hand the weapon to him and stayed away from him, deeming that Lhor was not the warrior he was before the Great Schism, that he had become lost and a ghost of himself that now lived in shame and had become addicted to the painkillers that held the pain from the cybernetics away. It would be months before Huna heard of Lhor again this time he had somehow forced himself out of his addiction, at least for just this occasion, and had stepped before non other than where he damned for his rank as were to be stripped from him. Thel 'Vadam accepted to make Ranger after a long debate between the two. Huna found Lhor on the training grounds during the next many weeks where he fought against his addiction and to get his body back into shape. At the end of it all she also saw him be accepted into the Sangheili Alliance. Feeling that the warrior she fell in love with were coming back to surface she grabbed the burnspear that she had made for him nearly a year ago and finally handed it to him which he gladly accepted. Present Huna work as a wealthy Weapons smith and dealer on the moon of Qikost and secretly as an information broker with a massive network of contacts. After the war with humanity she have expanded her network and have made many acquaintances with humans of interesting positions within the , , even a few within ONI and various human groups like the . Personality Category:Sangheili